Nothing Worth Anything is Easy
by Captain Ash
Summary: Prompt fic. Nothing worth getting is easy. The 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki learned that lesson all too well. To the world he's a superman, but he knows better. He's only a man.


Nothing Worth Anything is Easy

Naruto and all related characters Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was a sunny day as 21 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat at his desk. The sound of birds chirping outside his window distracted the young man from his work, though if he was honest with himself he welcomed the distraction. Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked outside, watching the birds fly off into the sky. He chuckled at a random memory of himself when he was seven years old, jumping off a roof with a red towel tied around his neck, trying to fly. He thought if he could fly then people would stop calling him a loser, but that just ended up with them calling him a moron. He had achieved his dream of becoming Hokage no less than one year prior, though the time had really flown by for the blond.

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_I'm just out to find_  
_The better part of me_

He then thought to how he had gotten the position he had sought after for so long. He had nearly single handedly ended the Fourth World War, well at least that was what people claimed though he didn't feel comfortable with that. People of many villages, even those who still bore aggression towards Konoha, painted him as some kind of do-no-wrong superhero.

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

However Naruto hated that image of himself. If someone had told his 12 year old self that he would be hailed as a regular superman by half a dozen countries then you would have ended up with an orange ball of excitement bouncing off the walls. The 6th Hokage sighed deeply though, as he did not enjoy all the pain and loss it took to get to his current life.

_And it's not easy to be me_

Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage monument. He scanned the stone carvings one by one. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but Naruto stopped for a long while with his gaze focused on the 4th Hokage. His father, Minato Namikaze. Naruto didn't think about his parents much anymore, but when he did he couldn't help but shed a couple of tears, even now as a young adult who had fulfilled his lifelong dream.

"I just wish you and Mom could've been here to see it all happen."

_I wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_Bout a home I'll never see_

Naruto then thought back to all the others who didn't get to see his induction as Hokage. His parents, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, even Sasuke. Was it too much to ask for to have his friends back? To have things go back to the way they used to be? Back before the war had started, back before Sasuke's defection? Naruto knew it probably was, but despite the happy face he wore in front of the masses his heart bled for his fallen friends. There wasn't a single night in the past five years he didn't wake up from a dream where they were all alive and well, congratulating him and just being there for him. Every time he woke up it still felt so real, before reality sunk in and he realized it was yet another dream. Sometimes it just wasn't easy to be Naruto.

_It may sound absurd but don't be naive_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_  
_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_  
_Even heroes have the right to dream?_  
_And it's not easy to be me_

Naruto found himself reminiscing about happier times when he looked at Tsunade's stone carved face in the mountain. Back to the days before he was a world known hero and back to when he was just the "number-one hyperactive knucklehead ninja". Though he was still called that by many, even outside the village due to his somewhat odd behavior for a man of his power. Though everyone in the village knew if he was around they were safe.

_Up up and away away from me_  
_Well it's all right  
__You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything  
_

Naruto glanced down at his red and black Sage coat, an item he had made a part of his Hokage attire. Though the world might see him as a superman, he knew what he was. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as the door to his office opened. In stepped Hinata Uzumaki, a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms that was having a bit of a quiet tantrum._  
_

'Just like her mother.' Naruto thought at how his daughter was the only baby he ever knew to cry quietly.

"She missed you." Hinata said as she walked over.

"She's a real Daddy's girl isn't she?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he got up and took the little girl from his wife's arms, the baby instantly giggling upon seeing her father. She grabbed hold of Naruto's coat sleeves with her tiny fingers and giggled even more.

"Well you are her Superman." Hinata said, as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Mine too." His wife finished with a small blush, causing him to chuckle.

"Please, you of all people know I'm only a man in a silly red sheet." Naruto said as he rocked his daughter.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

"Now that I'm Hokage, I guess I'll need a new dream." Naruto said.

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

"Well I hope that dream involves a couple of children. If it does I hope our next child likes your funny red sheet as much as Naruko does." His wife said as she giggled slightly, moving her hand to her stomach.

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own the song "It's Not Easy" By Five for Fighting**

**For Unattainable Dreams | ****Prompt Exchange Challenge**


End file.
